The major objectives are to complete some important projects that were begun under the current grant, to deepen our investigations in areas of long-term concern, and to launch new studies that are of interest to policy makers and health service researchers. An example of a highly successful project scheduled for completion is the surgical manpower project directed by Edward Hughes, M.D. This project, which has attracted national attention, has already produced several important papers and several others are partially completed. A summary volume, drawing together the many diverse findings, is contemplated. Michael Grossman's proposed work on child health is an example of an extension of our long-term concern with the economic determinants of health. The proposed health manpower project, under the direction of Victor Fuchs, opens up a relatively new area of study, although it is clearly related to our long-term concern with the cost of care. These three projects will be described in some detail in the body of the proposal. Other studies, mentioned more briefly in the proposal, are the scheduled completion during the next year or two of Marcia Kramer's work on abortion and Eugene Lewit's research on infant mortality. A new area that will receive at least exploratory attention is the application of information and search models to patient and physician behavior.